Influence
by Nero Shrimp
Summary: Spock/Kirk pre-slash. Reboot Kirk meets Spock Prime and learns of the relationship that should have been.
1. Confrontation

Title: The Love Game

Chapter: (1) Confrontation

Pair: Reboot: Spock/Kirk

Rating: T

* * *

Confrontation

Stunned, the group of instructors turned to face each other. Most eyes fell on Commander Spock.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?"

The commander was stunned, "I do not know." He watched the young cadet from the simulation control room with fascination. James T. Kirk's face rested in a smug grin as he took a bow for his fellow classmates. His arrogance made Spock uncomfortable. There was no logic to such a display; the test was not beaten admirably. On the contrary, by changing the conditions of the test, the cadet had failed to understand the lesson taught by the Kobayashi Maru. This blatant disrespect for the test and its creation would be taken in front of the Academy Council.

* * *

Kirk sat in the auditorium awaiting his name to be called. He knew what he would say. He would not allow the circumstances of the test to impede his ambition to one day captain a ship in Starfleet.

The name 'Cadet Kirk, James T.' was called. McCoy looked up as his friend stood and marched toward the podium. He feared for Kirk's fate in Starfleet. The Kobayashi Maru was taken seriously by the Academy council and its student body. He doubted anyone would take Jim's side against the council, no matter how harsh their decision for the brazen cadet was.

"I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly," Kirk began calmly. He scanned the crowd for the man referred to as Commander Spock. The council informed the audience that the commander had been programming the Kobayashi Maru for years. This Spock was a respected and brilliant man.

Kirk saw immediately that the Vulcan was not pleased with his reprogramming. Instead of apologizing, however, Kirk insisted that the commander had developed the game as a 'cheat.' As it was a construct of situations in which the student could never win or pass, Kirk maintained that the Kobayashi Maru was unrealistic and unfair.

Commander Spock was taken aback by what the cadet implied. Wasn't this the same Kirk whose father faced a no-win situation and ultimately died? How could he be so ignorant of the lesson his father taught all of Starfleet? Spock tried to appeal to Kirk's logic, assuming the cadet had any, by bringing to his attention the underlying lesson taught by the Kobayashi Maru.

At the mention of George Kirk, the cadet visibly stiffened. Spock watched the face of the young human as it flushed red, indicating anger and embarrassment.

Neither of them had the opportunity to fight their point further. An alarm sounded over the speakers as the entire Starfleet was called to report to the hangar. The Vulcan planet was in trouble.

As the auditorium emptied in a rush of officers and their cadets, Jim Kirk hung back. Staring after the Vulcan, he asked of his friend, "Who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

McCoy smiled from his place beside Kirk, "I don't know, but I like him."

Kirk frowned. McCoy didn't like anyone. What appealed to him about this stoic instructor? "Really," he waited for McCoy to continue.

"No offense, Jim," he sighed, "He's got balls, man. He's the kind of guy that won't take your shit. I like it."

"Hmm," Kirk made a face as they made their way around the podium and toward the door.

* * *

Kirk and McCoy stood among the swarm of cadets awaiting assignment to a starship. As the last name was called, the group dispersed leaving Kirk in frustration. "Commander!" He ran after the man in charge of reading off assignments, "You didn't call my name. Cadet Kirk, James T."

"Cadet Kirk, you are suspended from Starfleet activity until the ruling at Council." He informed, "I am sorry, but you're grounded." The commander turned and walked away from the cadet without as much as a backward glance.

"Grounded!" Kirk shouted after the man. "Bones!" He turned to his friend, wide-eyed as the realization struck home. "Grounded?"

"I'm sorry, Jim." McCoy gave his friend an encouraging pat on the shoulder that did not change the situation.

Kirk watched as the doctor turned away and made for the Enterprise. He threw his hands into the air in defeat. This was not the way to rising through the ranks to Captain.

McCoy felt compassion for his friend and though he did not support Kirk's reprogramming of the Kobayashi Maru, he did not feel it was right to ground the cadet. As the distance between he and his friend grew, McCoy's stomach twisted into a knot. He could not leave Kirk grounded. The young man was a brilliant student committed to Starfleet. He felt Kirk belonged on a ship and came up with a plan to smuggle him onto the Enterprise.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so next chapter they will be on the ship. No slash in this chapter, unfortunately. The chapter is so short, but length doesn't bother me as much as rehashing the movie does. I think that is why I love club fics. Oh well. Let's see where the next chapter takes us.


	2. Promotion

Title: The Love Game

Chapter: Promotion

Pair: Spock/Kirk

Rating: T

* * *

Promotion

Kirk failed to see how McCoy could justify the series of injections and subsequent reactions as a 'favor'. But they were aboard the Enterprise and safely in sick bay when Kirk heard Chekov over the intercom.

_A lightning storm in space_, Kirk recalled the Kelvin incident. He needed to get to Uhura. Hadn't she mentioned an attack on a Klingon prison planet? This had to be the same ship that attacked the Kelvin 25 years ago. Kirk needed to find out if the ship was Romulan.

He ran down the corridor with McCoy in toe. After confirming Uhura's place on a lower deck, Kirk explained his concerns with his friend. "It's a trap."

McCoy followed him to Uhura's station and listened as Kirk's fears were confirmed. McCoy gave them access to the Bridge understanding the dire situation. As they stepped into the Bridge, McCoy began with an apology and a plea to listen to the cadets despite rank and Kirk's status of suspension.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster; it is being attacked by Romulans," Kirk spoke with urgency.

Captain Pike furrowed his brow in disbelief, "Romulans?"

"Sir, that same anomaly-" Kirk was interrupted by the First Officer.

Spock stepped forward to quiet the cadet, "Captain Pike, this cadet does not have authorization to be aboard this vessel and therefore is in violation of code. He must be held in secure custody until we can safely send him back to the Academy."

"Listen, I get it," Kirk spat at the First Officer. "But I am trying to save the Bridge."

"Mr. Spock, let him speak." Captain Pike ruled.

"The same anomaly, a lightning storm in space, occurred on the day of my birth. A Federation ship was attacked by Romulans in one very large, very advanced ship. We are warping into an attack." Kirk spoke to both commanders.

Cadet Uhura spoke up, "I intercepted and translated a transmission from the Klingon prison planet last night. Klingons were attacked and 87 warbirds destroyed by one massive Romulan ship. I, too, fear we are warping into an attack."

With the confirming statement made by Cadet Uhura, Spock could no longer deny what Kirk was saying had merit. Both Commanders were familiar with the Kelvin incident and understood that it was a very real possibility for the Romulans to reappear.

Captain Pike looked to his First for the logical course of action, "Well, Mr. Spock?"

The First Officer nodded with the Captain as they came to the decision that it was best to be prepared for the worst.

"Shields up: red alert," Captain Pike sat at the center of the Bridge preparing to drop out of warp.

Spock had no time to order Kirk into custody of security officers. They had dropped out of warp and into a battlefield. The entire Federation armada had been destroyed. _Kirk was correct; this is a trap._ Spock immediately understood what that meant. His home planet was in serious danger. His parents, he and the Enterprise crew would be in danger as well. But he controlled any emotions that stirred and worked alongside the captain to insure the ship's safety.

"We're being hailed."

The Romulan leader appeared on screen. Captain Pike suggested to the Romulan that a conference be called with ambassadors from each planet to discuss the situation. But Nero admitted that his ship did not speak for the Romulan Empire. Their quarrel was with Spock.

"I am sorry, but I do not believe we are acquainted," Commander Spock stood before Nero's picture.

"Not yet." Nero informed the Enterprise that their resistance would be futile and instructed the captain to board his ship alone to discuss terms of surrender.

Captain Pike closed the transmission and ordered any officer trained in hand to hand combat to follow him. His First Officer and Kirk were also commanded to walk with him.

Captain Pike ordered Sulu and the others trained in combat to disengage the drill. He then turned to Spock and Kirk. "Kirk," he spoke gravely, "I am promoting you to First Officer. Mr. Spock, you are the Captain now."

Spock rocked back on his heels as the shock sunk in. He did not have time to judge the logic of the situation. There was only fact: As acting Captain it was his responsibility to regroup with the Federation and formulate a rescue mission for Captain Pike. And Kirk was his First Officer.

Captain and First Officer watched as the doors closed on Pike, leaving them to command the ship.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk breathed. The Captain saw that his First was having trouble concealing his emotion: a mixture of excitement as well as fear.

As Captain I needed my First Officer steady and ready to take orders. "Officer," I addressed him, "We do not have the luxury of time. We must evacuate Vulcan and report to the fleet."

Kirk looked up at his Captain with fear in his eyes. He spoke anxiously, "Of course. Evacuate Vulcan."

The two walked briskly toward the Bridge as Spock communicated to the crew, "Send a message to Vulcan. Flag: urgent. Immediate evacuation of all citizens." Silencing his comm. Spock turned to his First Officer, "I must retrieve the members of the Vulcan High Council."

"What?" Kirk did not want to be left alone with the responsibility of the ship and the lives aboard her. _This is all happening too fast. _He grabbed Spock by the arm, "Spock."

The Captain pulled his arm out of Kirk's grip. With the brief contact intense emotion passed through to the telepathic Vulcan. He could feel the young officer's fear. It was a selfless concern for the planet in peril and the lives aboard the Enterprise. Also, sincere loss and despair for the destruction of the ships lost at Nero's hand. Spock had not assumed that the young cadet would empathize for the lives lost and so was caught off-guard by Kirk's selfless submission to the paramount responsibility before him.

"Jim," Spock said quietly as he stepped onto the pad. "I will be back." Having felt the true nature of his First Officer, Spock had faith in Kirk's ability to command the ship. "You take the con."

Preparing himself for the harsh and crumbling terrain of Vulcan, Spock nodded to Chekov, "Energize."

He vanished in a swirling beam of white, leaving Kirk control of the Enterprise.


	3. Revelation

Title: The Love Game

Chapter: Revelation

Pair: K/S

Rating: T

* * *

Kirk waited next to the pad until Spock reappeared. It only took a few minutes for the Captain to wrangle together the Vulcan High Council, but as the planet crumbled beneath them, the entire crew of the Enterprise held their breath until Chekov announced he was ready to beam them aboard.

"I'm losing her!" Chekov shouted as his fingers played frantically over the screen. "I'm losing her! I'm losing her! I've lost her," he ended in a sigh of disappointment and grief.

Although Kirk felt deeply for the loss of any life form, he did not realize the value of what was lost by the planet's destruction until the pad filled with white light.

His Captain appeared, with arm outstretched, his eyes wide with disbelief. Kirk ventured to Spock's side. "Mr. Spock." It was then that he caught a glimpse of Sarek, eyes also wide. He understood. Spock was not grieving the loss of a Vulcan; his mother had been consumed by the planet.

The First Officer stood at attention beside his Captain and waited for instruction. Spock exited the room in silence with Kirk close behind.

The young human watched as Spock effectively concealed all emotional turmoil that would have caused another man to weep. In the privacy of the elevator, Kirk spoke softly to the captain. "I'm so sorry."

Spock shuddered with the heartache of losing his mother, but his façade remained cool and collected.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?" Jim Kirk knew the loss of a parent. Hearing about his father's bravery from his mother and countless others over the years had him grow up in the grief of missing the father he never had. Death was unfair and often unexpected. He could identify with the human half of his captain.

"I need," Spock began quietly. He did not trust his voice to remain steady for long, "For everyone to continue performing admirably."

Kirk nodded as the doors opened, "Ok."

They reached the Bridge to find turmoil and confusion. All eyes were on their Captain as they gauged his reaction of the loss of his planet. Spock appeared detached from the agony of human loss. He ordered for an immediate meeting with the Federation fleet.

"Spock, no!" Kirk hated to ask more of his Captain, but urged him to reconsider. "We must follow the Romulan ship to Earth. Nero is going to destroy her next." The First Officer's voice was strained.

The Captain cleared his throat. "That is illogical. We are one ship against superior shields and weaponry. We should connect with the fleet and formulate a plan."

"You said it yourself, Spock. We don't have the luxury of time." Kirk stepped in front of the Captain. "Sulu, set course for Earth. We will not let Nero destroy another planet."

Hesitating, Sulu began to plot a course to follow the Romulan ship.

"As acting Captain, I order us to regroup with the fleet. It is what Captain Pike requested."

Kirk turned on his Captain in arrogance, "You're asking us to run away?"

Spock remained calm, "Negative. I am commanding us-"

"To run away," Kirk finished for him. "You're a real piece of work, Spock. Half-human, right? Then, Earth is the only home you have left! How could you not try to save her."

Spock's blood boiled.

_How could you not try to save her._

The accusation repeated in his mind. Spock understood that Kirk was referring to the planet Earth, but it hit a nerve. The loss of his mother and his inability to save her left him raw and vulnerable. The Captain could not have this young human threatening to lower his emotional defenses every chance he got.

"Security, escort Kirk from the Bridge. And get him off this ship on the charge of attempted mutiny."

* * *

Jim Kirk found himself in an escape pod in route to Delta Vega. He was enraged at Spock's behavior and obvious ambivalence toward the destruction of Earth.

After landing on the surface of Delta Vega, Kirk made his way toward the Starfleet base that was supposedly 14 kilometers west. As he hiked over the ice planet, Kirk saw a welcoming cavern glowing from what he assumed was a man-made fire. The fire promised warmth and possibly a helpful humanoid civilization.

Entering the cave, Kirk called out a greeting. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

A figure crouched beside the fire, adding wood and fanning the flame.

"Hello?" Kirk repeated, stepping closer.

The figure stood and it was apparent that he was tall, elderly, and slender. Dressed in a fur-lined coat, the man warmed his hands over the fire before clapping them together. He walked over to the young human with curiosity. "James T. Kirk. How did you find me?"

"Huh?" Kirk searched his memory for the likes of this man. "Do I know you?"

"I," the man smiled warmly, "am Spock. I have been, and always shall be, your friend." Spock was smiling and still coming closer. He reached out to the younger man as if to caress his cheek, but thought better of it.

"Spock," Kirk spoke in disbelief. "Friends? You hate my guts. If you really were Spock, you would know this."

The man who introduced himself as Spock shook his head understanding. "Going back in time must have changed some things. But I can assure you, in my time James Kirk and I were the closest of friends."

"What are you talking about? Time travel?"

Spock lifted his hand once more, "This will be easier if I tell you my way. Our minds, one and together."

Kirk allowed the man access to his face by pulling back the hood of his jacket. He waited patiently for the older man to lay his fingers over his pressure points.

"Relax," Spock spoke and Kirk immediately was hit with a flood of memories which were not his own.

Kirk felt the thrill of successful missions Spock experienced alongside his Jim. He saw the deep friendship and love between the friends as they saved each other's lives and built a relationship. They were two sides of the same coin. He watched Spock suffer through the loss of his friend, Jim, as he sat by his deathbed. He felt the agony and heartache of the loss.

The mind-meld went on to explain Spock's life after Kirk's death. As Ambassador, Spock had promised the people of Romulus that he would save them from certain death by using red matter to consume the supernova before it destroyed the planet. Spock did not reach Romulus in time to save the planet, however. That was when a Romulan mining ship went rogue. Captained by Nemo, the Romulan ship set out to destroy the ambassador and make him suffer the loss Vulcan. Kirk learned of the black hole and time travel up to Spock's being stranded on Delta Vega to witness the destruction of his home planet.

Spock broke the meld and waited for Kirk to compose himself. Kirk was gasping for air, his eyes welled with tears. "So you do feel."

Spock nodded slowly and supported the weight of the young man whose legs had become weak from the intensity of the meld. "Now you know."

After experiencing the feelings Spock had for his Jim, young Kirk felt great compassion for the old man. He stood in Spock's arms and reached up to touch his age-worn skin. Spock gasped as he felt those familiar fingers brush his cheek. He leaned into the touch, breathing harder as he fought back the overwhelming emotion of being so close to Jim again.

"We must get you back to the Enterprise," Spock breathed.

"Spock, you won't let me back. You, he, marooned me here for mutiny."

The ambassador understood that this time it was young Spock who was given the captaincy. "You must invoke a violation of Regulation 619."

"A what?" Kirk wondered aloud. He was not one to read regulation, let alone memorize them.

"Regulation 619 reads that an officer must step down from his position if he were to be emotionally compromised by the mission at hand," Spock explained.

Kirk reasoned, "So, you want me to emotionally compromise you guys."

"Jim," Spock sighed, "I just lost my entire planet. Trust me, I am emotionally compromised. You just have to get me to show it."

Kirk threw up his hands. "We're marooned on an ice planet. How will I even get aboard the Enterprise?"

"I believe help lies just a few kilometers away," Spock smiled again. "I will get you aboard that ship."

The young officer trusted the man completely, knowing this Spock would never let harm come to him.


	4. Compromise

Title: The Love Game

Chapter: (4) Compromise

Pairing: Spock/Kirk

Rating: T

A/N: This doesn't follow the exact events of the reboot film.

Compromise

With the help of Spock and Physicist Montgomery Scott, Kirk was able to beam onto the Enterprise without incident. Scotty accompanied him aboard the ship, excited by the success of 'his' calculations.

Kirk immediately made for the Bridge. His heart sunk heavily in his chest as he rationalized what he would do next. Now fully aware of how deep emotions ran in his Captain, it was devastating to think that he must draw out such pain in the one who would be his friend.

The First Officer waltzed onto the Bridge exuding cocky defiance.

"How did you come aboard this ship while in warp?" Spock directed this question first to Jim, then to his partner. "As acting Captain of the Enterprise I order you to tell me under penalty of court martial."

When Kirk refused with a smug shrug of his shoulders, Spock clenched his jaw. Jim saw clearly the vulnerability of the Captain's fragile façade. Each word from the First officer's mouth would pierce his defenses further. "I'm sorry," Kirk grinned ambivalently though he meant the phrase deeply. "It's ok, Mr. Spock. I understand why you are running from Nero. You are afraid."

"Are you suggesting that I may be in violation of Regulation 619," Spock hissed at the man before him.

"Well, you tell me. I thought fear was an admirable quality among the captain of a starship." Kirk's voice held a sarcastic and demeaning tone, "But turn and run scared? Come on!"

"You will not lecture me on the merit of emotion," Spock spoke through tight lips.

"That's right. Vulcans don't feel." Kirk spoke loud enough for everyone present to hear his words, "How is it that you can feel nothing after the death of the one who gave birth to you? No feelings of grief or thoughts of vengeance? No desire to prevent that murderer from killing more innocent people? You feel nothing! I bet you never loved her!"

Kirk's words stopped short as the half-Vulcan succumbed to his anger. His fist caught Jim in the jaw more than once as he lost control. Spock stood over Kirk, breathing heavily, choking the First Officer as his eyes burned with rage.

"Spock." The voice of his father broke through to Spock's consciousness, pulling him away from the young officer's throat.

Spock moved slowly as he struggled to regain composure. 'Doctor, I am resigning my office as it appears I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the date and time in the Captain's log." He left the Bridge in relative silence as the crew watched aghast.

Kirk took his place in the Captain's chair as the crew glowered at him. He did not want to gain his title this way. But circumstances as they were, Kirk knew it must all play out. The new Captain ordered a course be set for Earth. They would destroy Nero before the day was through.

Spock confined himself to the First Officer's quarters as there had been no time for reassignment of room. He entered a deep meditation to steady his nerve and process the day's events. The Enterprise was on route to Earth, chasing after Nero. His planet was destroyed. His mother, gone. Even as his heart broke, Spock would not allow himself to cry.

Kirk allowed Spock time to grieve and hoped he would emerge from his quarters collected and refreshed. Only then could Kirk attempt to explain what had spurned him into provoking such an emotional response from the Captain. At least until Nero's ship could be stopped, Kirk would leave Spock to his own devices.

The Enterprise and her crew returned to the fleet welcomed with a hero's greeting. But Kirk felt little relief. He longed for a message from Ambassador Spock. He needed to know that he had done the 'right' thing. The Captaincy meant little if it did not result in a partnership with Spock. Hadn't the ambassador explained that they needed each other, for balance and cooperation? Kirk did not believe that he would not act on impulse and bring the crew into more trouble than they could handle if Spock was not acting as First Officer.

In front of an audience of Starfleet officers and cadets, Jim Kirk officially relieved Admiral Pike of his Captaincy and inherited the Enterprise. The Enterprise would enter a 5 year contract to explore new worlds, but not without a First Officer. And Captain Kirk would settle for no other First Officer than Spock.

"Father!" Spock called after the elder Vulcan. He wanted to inform the man that he would accompany the High Council to New Vulcan.

The ambassador turned, smiling. Spock froze; _my father does not permit himself facial expression. _Nevertheless, this Vulcan was smiling affectionately at the young scientist. "No, Spock. I am not our father."

Raising both eyebrows, Spock stared. "How is this possible?"

"I trust Jim did not reveal my presence."

Spock's stomach lurched as he felt the love and respect this older self held for James Kirk. "Why did he not tell me?"

"He inferred that such a revelation would cause cosmic calamity."

"You lied?"

"I implied."

Spock sighed, "I do not understand. You speak of Kirk as if you and he are old friends."

"In my time that is precisely what we were." Spock apologized, "It was my influence that led Jim Kirk to mutiny after his banishment to Delta Vega."

"That is how he knew I could be emotionally compromised."

"Affirmative." The ambassador placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Get to know him. There is more to that man than you think."

Spock remembered his glimpse into Kirk's true nature when his then First Officer had grabbed his arm on the Enterprise. "I am beginning to realize the truth in that."

Spock spoke to the ambassador for a long time. He wanted to learn all he could about himself and the alternate reality. By the end of their conversation, Spock was convinced that the ambassador and his Kirk had been perfectly matched. And the young scientist looked forward to a similar relationship. After feeling alone for so long, the temptation of such a close friend was intoxicating.

Kirk sat at his desk in the Captain's quarters of the Enterprise. He had turned down many applicants for First Officer and worried that soon his decision would not matter. Someone had to be assigned the position. Still, Kirk did not dare confront Spock. He did not know how the man would react to his apology and explanation.

A familiar beep alerted the Captain that he had company awaiting entrance to the room. Kirk turned off the locking mechanism allowing the sliding door to open for the visitor. His heart caught in his throat as the Vulcan scientist walked in.

Afraid of Spock's reason for the visit, Kirk stood and spoke nervously, "Mr. Spock. What brings you here?" His heart pounded wildly in his chest. Usually Kirk jumped first, asked questions later. But being in the dark of Spock's current state of mind drove the young Captain into a panic.

As Spock sat calmly on the other side of the desk, Kirk's anxiety level dropped gradually. It was clear that the man did not come with the intention of starting an argument. Spock crossed one leg over the other and exhaled. He appeared relieved. Kirk, afraid to do anything that would provoke the Vulcan, sat quietly until Spock spoke. "I have reflected on the events that led up to my resignation from the Enterprise. I would like to discus that decision with you."

Kirk nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Do not believe I will be so easily compromised in the future," Spock warned.

Kirk sat forward, caught off-guard. _Could this Spock be seriously considering purging all emotion?_ Kirk worried for the future of their friendship. He looked forward to this meeting with excitement (and a bit of apprehension). Anticipation for the moment when he and Spock would finally have the chance to know each other had consumed his thoughts for the past three weeks. Now, Kirk feared the two would never form the bond the ambassador had developed with his Captain. "You did not come here to tell me you have decided to go through the rite of Ko'linar. Did you?"

Spock was moved by the concern Jim displayed. The Captain shared his emotions freely in his words, voice, and body language. Spock saw the logic in such a man being paired with a Vulcan as counter-part and partner. "No, Jim." His own voice was low; his words were measured carefully. "I have no desire to deny that part of myself. Gaining a better understanding of my own emotion has allowed me insight into your actions during the Nero incident."

"I'm sorry; I had my reasons." Kirk looked across from the desk with pleading eyes.

Spock allowed himself the slightest upturn of mouth, "I believe you had _my_ reasons. Or rather-"

"You know about him," his jaw fell wide. "How could you-?"

The Vulcan shook his head not wishing to discuss the matter further.

Kirk turned away from Spock's gaze and focused on his idle hands. "He mind-melded with me on Delta Vega," he admitted sheepishly. He felt Spock would feel it was a violation of his privacy to have experienced his memories, felt his emotion.

"What did you see?" Spock asked though he knew the answer.

Kirk paused a moment, looked up and smiled, "Me."


End file.
